


Calling Home

by mansikka



Series: Domesticity [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Magnus Bane, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus is away for a meeting and speaks to Alec.





	Calling Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) this is the last one in this series - for now. I might be back with more later :) x

“I miss you,”

Magnus closes his eyes to the mournful tone in Alec’s voice over the phone, and wishes nothing more than to be tucked up with him on their couch.

“I know,” he sighs, looking at his own less-than-appealing surroundings, “I miss you too. It’ll only be another day—morning. I’ll be home tomorrow night,”

“Too long,”  

“I know,” he says again, smiling at the reproach in Alec’s voice. This council meeting’s already been an extra day more than it was supposed to be, and Magnus had just about convinced himself he could cope with how much he’d miss Alec in the time he already knew about; these additional tortuous hours are proving too much.

“But tomorrow, definitely?” Alec asks, pleading in his voice. “They won’t push it back again?”

“I’ll leave if they do,” Magnus promises him. It’s perhaps not _barbaric_ that the warlock council demand all warlocks present stay there until the meeting is over, but any time he has to spend away from Alec is too much.

“Good,” Alec sighs, “it’s not the same here without you,”

Magnus closes his eyes at the sound of Alec’s voice and smiles again, wishing more than anything he was back in their apartment. This is the first time Alec’s stayed there alone since he moved in, the first time Magnus has been away anywhere alone and not been able to return the same day. That neither of them are coping well is both painful to bear, and a reassuring comfort, which Magnus has found himself over-analyzing a few times when he’s been tuning out of meetings at the drone of voices that are distinctly not Alec’s.

“What did you do this evening?” Magnus asks, shifting to get comfortable. The hotel they’ve taken over and glamored for their meeting is far below any standards he’d approve of himself. The desk chair that he’s sat on is stiff and ungiving. The furnishings plain, and the bed, if he was even to attempt to get some sleep, is lumpy and too short; if Alec were here with him, he sighs to himself, he’d have to sleep diagonally or curled up in a ball, to fit on to the bed at all.  

“Clary bought me pizza,” Alec replies, and Magnus can hear the smile in his voice, is pleased that Alec hasn’t been entirely alone. “Said she was on her way back to the Institute. Think she just wanted to keep me company,”

“That’s good,” and Magnus can picture the two of them sat together, their caution and blatant dislike of one another at one point morphing into this easy thing between them where they’re in contact more often than they’re not.  

“Yeah,” Alec agrees, “she likes that tea we got from the market,”

“The one with the orange peel?”

“Yeah,” Alec agrees, and Magnus is sure he’s stretching, sprawled out either on the couch, or perhaps already in bed.  

“And?” Magnus prompts. “Did you do anything else?”

“Not really,” Alec sighs, and Magnus convinces himself he really can hear him stretching, “I caught up on some paperwork. Cleaned out the kitchen cabinets. Did you know we’ve got three boxes of mixed herbs and spices all unopened?”

“I didn’t,”

“And there was like… I don’t know what happened; guess the bags must’ve split, but right in the corner at the back? Lentils and quinoa everywhere,”

“Do we still have coconut milk?”

“Two cans,”

“Then, when I return, perhaps we can make curry,” Magnus suggests, already imagining the concentration on Alec’s face as he watches him cook, and smiling for it.

“Sounds good. Especially the part about you being _back_ ,”

“Alexander,” Magnus grins, closing his eyes. Alec has always been affectionate with him, never holding back when he wants to kiss or hold him, or even take his hand when they’re out somewhere. But this short time apart seems to have triggered even more of that affection; Magnus’ cell is rarely without a new message announcing how much Alec is missing him, or how he can’t wait to hold him, which means Magnus’ face is rarely without a smile.  

The other warlocks have noticed, of course, the vast majority casting looks of disdain in his direction. There’s a little mutual respect, and even a touch of understanding, but Magnus doesn’t care about any of the rest of it. He’s not the first warlock to fall in love with a Shadowhunter, nor will he be the last; he is the one and only warlock he wants Alec to ever be in love with, however, and their tentative talks of a more permanent future between them is one of the reasons he’s even tolerating this meeting. There are spells, favors to ask, difficult ingredients that might be required at a future date, and Magnus may have to reach farther than his usual circle of friends to get everything they might need. It’s good to keep this contact, just for that.

“Bed’s cold,” Alec says then, confirming where he is currently, and calling Magnus’ attention in an instant.

“Perhaps it’s the sheets,”

“Nope,” Alec denies, “I changed for the red ones,” which sets Magnus off smiling all over again; partly for the thought of Alec’s go-to need for cleaning and laundry to keep himself occupied when he’s trying to distract himself, and partly for the memory of how his skin looks against those sheets.

In fact, Magnus thinks, humming to himself, what he wouldn’t give to be right there with him right now, with Alec spread out before him against those sheets, pliant and waiting for Magnus to do whatever he wants to him.

“I can hear you thinking,” Alec accuses, and Magnus bursts out laughing.

“No you can’t,”

“I can,” Alec insists, “bet it involves me on my back,”

“Are you not on your back right now?” Magnus counters, and Alec’s laugh is a low, taunting thing that has Magnus glancing around the room thinking where he can sit that is more comfortable, wondering how Alec might respond to a little… encouragement, over the phone.

“I can be,” Alec replies, with a nervous excitement to his voice that says he really does know exactly what he is thinking. “You want that?”

Magnus is up, kicking off his shoes, summoning pillows to prop himself up against the headboard, and clearing his throat. “I do,”

“You’re like… five hours ahead of me,” Alec says, uncertain, “shouldn’t you be sleeping, or something?”

“Perhaps I like the idea of you helping me sleep,” Magnus counters, and that low chuckle is back and echoing down the phone.

“So?” Alec retorts in challenge, “what do you want?”

“ _You_ ,” Magnus sighs, debating as he has been debating so many times already since the moment he left, about just portaling home, and saying to hell with everything else. He doesn’t though, just sighs to himself at the thought of all the things they’ll do once he gets home, and wriggles a little more to get as comfortable as possible on the awful bed.

“Me, what?”

“Well,” Magnus sighs again, thinking, “I’d very much appreciate it if you took off your shirt,”

“Beat you to it,” Alec replies, and Magnus swears he can hear Alec running a hand down his chest, “I just took a shower,”

“I see,” and Magnus wishes he really could see. “So… dare I ask what it is you are wearing?”

“Not much,”

“What is, ‘not much’?”

“Boxers. Those blue ones you bought me,”

“I do like those,” Magnus agrees, thinking they are an excellent color for Alec.  

“I know,” Alec smiles into the phone, “it’s why I wore ‘em,”

“Alexander,” Magnus preens, “did you wear them deliberately to entice me?”

“If I’dve been doing that, maybe I’dve sent you a picture first,”

Magnus stomach flips at the thought, pulling his cell away from his ear for a second just to make sure there isn’t an actual photo message that he’s missed. “Pity,”

“Hey,” Alec laughs, “you’re the one who said your wifi there’s too bad for us to even Skype. You could be seeing everything for yourself,”

“You would do that?” Magnus asks, his throat drying out, and already absently palming at himself.

“For you, of course,” Alec replies, reminding Magnus that Alec is more than willing to try just about everything he suggests, regularly coming up with his own ideas as well.

“Damn technology,” Magnus grumbles into the phone, which earns him a joyous laugh.

“Just think of it as incentive to get you home quicker,” Alec teases, and Magnus’ response is a mournful whimper that Alec makes soothing noises at, before doing something with his phone that leaves the sound temporarily muffled. “There,” he says, “you’re on hands free. Tell me what you want, Magnus,”

For Alec’s brazen confidence, Magnus finds himself stuck for words, and has to clear his throat a couple of times just to force some words out. He opens his mouth to speak but still finds little coming out, and is sure he hears amusement coming from Alec despite him not saying a thing.

“How about you tell me what you plan on doing to me when you get home?” Alec coaxes, and Magnus is adamant he hears him smiling.

“I want to be in you,” Magnus says immediately, aching for it, imagining first Alec on all fours at the end of their bed and waiting, and then on his back with his legs splayed, so Magnus can monitor every expression on his face as he drives into him.

“I want that too,” Alec agrees, and his tone is back to that mournful one of missing him that makes Magnus sigh in answer.

“Soon,”

“Where?”

“Where, what?” Magnus asks, shaking his head even though there’s no one there to see him do it.

“Where do you want me,” Alec amends, and yes, that is definitely a teasing tone in his voice, Magnus thinks, squirming a little and after staring down at himself and hesitating, then cupping along his length through his pants.  

“Everywhere,”

“Everywhere,” Alec repeats, laughing softly, “so, what. Me on your lap on the couch? In bed? Bent over on the balcony like we did that time when you glamored it so no one could see?”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, surprised at Alec’s boldness, never having imagined that he would be quite this confident over the phone. It makes him wonder why they haven’t done this before, thinks of all the possibilities of riling each other up when either are working, and squeezes himself a little harder in anticipation.  

“What are you doing, Magnus?” Alec asks, with an edge to his voice that Magnus can picture the accompanying look of.

“I’m… I might be—”

“Are you touching yourself?”  

“I… perhaps?”

“Still dressed?” Alec probes, and the very thought of not being dressed for this phone call has Magnus’ cock jolting, palming at himself with a little more force.

“Yes,”

“Maybe you could… do something about that,” Alec suggests.

“I—”

“I’ve got my hand in my boxers,” Alec says, practically conversationally, “and I’m… I guess I must like the idea of talking to you like this, ‘cos I’m already pretty hard,”

“Oh, fuck,”

“Bit difficult from this distance,” and Alec’s teasing is the thing that has Magnus snapping his fingers to rid himself of his clothes. “I know that sound,”

“I snapped my fingers,” Magnus protests, but is laughing for it.

“Exactly,” Alec agrees, “and I know that snap,”

“I could just be snapping my fingers for the hell of it,”

“Magnus,” Alec sighs, his voice laced with amusement, “are you, or are you not naked?”

“...I am,”

“Then,” Alec says, so obviously smiling, “think you can do something for me?”

“Anything,”

“Get yourself hard,”

Magnus swallows at the authority seeping into Alec’s voice, finds himself snapping his fingers again to slick them up, then is stroking over himself with his fingertips, root to tip, before taking himself in hand and beginning to tug. “Perhaps you could… perhaps you could do the same,”

“With, or without these boxers?”

“Without,” Magnus tells him, “take them off,”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Alec agrees, and Magnus swallows as he hears Alec shuffling around at his end of the call. “Okay. Done; should I… slick myself up here?”

“Yes,” Magnus blasts back at him, feeling himself pulse against his palm, “yes, do that, and then… then you should touch yourself,”

“I should, should I?”

“Alexander,” Magnus protests, earns himself another low chuckle, then listens to a cap being snapped open, and seconds later hears Alec let out a soft moan.

“That feels good,”  

“Yes,” Magnus agrees, begins to fist himself a little harder.

“I’d… prefer it if you were here and it was your hand on me,” Alec adds, letting out a moan that’s half-sorrow that Magnus really isn’t there with him, and half-laced with pleasure.

“I want that too,” Magnus agrees, belatedly realizing he’s yet to put his own cell on hands-free, quickly changing the setting and dropping it down to the sheets beside him.

“The thing you do with your thumb,” Alec says, and then is moaning harder, obviously replicating that very thing.

“Alexander,”

“And when you did that thing with your magic so I couldn’t move my hands,” Alec continues, humming appreciatively and putting images in Magnus’ head of how he must look spread out on their bed, “when you took me in your mouth and got me close a hundred times—”

“It wasn’t a hundred,” Magnus quickly denies, but the image in his head changes to that particular memory, with Alec pinned to the bed with magic, splayed wide as he’d sucked him off repeatedly until whimpering with how badly he needed to come.

“Close to,” Alec retorts, letting out a low hum that leaves Magnus picturing him sliding his legs apart and tucking one hand under his pillow as he works himself. “Worth it though,” he adds, and immediately Magnus’ mind is back on that memory, of sliding into Alec deliberately slow, and using reserves of restraint he hadn’t known he had the capacity for to delay Alec coming even longer. Worth it, he agrees, for the way Alec had cried out as he’d come, boneless beneath him with the most blissed out expression on his face.

“Do you like it when I use my magic when we are… together like that?” Magnus asks, his stomach rippling for the thought.

“Magnus,” Alec says, urgency laced through his voice, “I like it when you use your magic for everything,”

“Oh?”                               

“It’s… I _love_ seeing you use your magic,” Alec says, a slight stutter in his words that Magnus smiles at with dawning realization.

“You like my magic?”

“I love your magic,”

“And—”

“Magnus. Seeing you perform magic—wherever you’re doing it; whatever it’s for, is… so hot,” and Magnus tightens his grip on himself, splaying his legs a little wider. He’d never even considered Alec might _like_ his magic like that. Which after all this time together comes as an… intriguing revelation.

“I see,”

“You remember that time I came to apologize to you on the balcony for… taking stuff out on you ‘cos of Jace being missing?” Alec adds, that urgency even more evident in his voice.

“I do,”

“What do you think I did when I eventually got back to the Institute after watching you… like that...”

“Oh,” Magnus answers, stroking himself even faster, earning himself another burst of soft laughter, and a sigh that says Alec is doing the same.

“I want you home, Magnus,” he says, desperation creeping into his voice, and though they’ve barely been speaking all that long, Magnus can already tell by his tone how close he is to coming.

“Soon,” Magnus blasts out, reaching down and digging his fingers into his thigh, watching the slip of his cock through his fingers.

“Can’t wait,”

“Tomorrow,” Magnus promises, beginning to thrust up into his own grip as he gets closer, “tomorrow night at the latest,”

“Good,” Alec replies, and then he stops speaking altogether, leaving Magnus listening to his soft gasps and groans, imagines his feet slipping against the sheets, and his fingers gripping the underside of the pillow. And Magnus continues to listen, letting out his own sounds so Alec can hear everything he’s feeling, and coming seconds after hearing Alec’s deep, choked out groan.  

Their call becomes nothing but regained breaths and soft sighs, and then Alec is laughing, apparently snatching up his cell to press against his ear. “I was not expecting _that_ when I called you,” he admits, and Magnus grins, picturing the slight grimace on his face as he wipes himself clean, snapping his fingers to do the same.

“No, neither was I. But I am very glad that we did,”

“Me too,” Alec agrees, “I mean, I’d prefer either one of us weren’t away long enough for us to _need_ to, but… I’d more than happily do this again,”

“Perhaps when you are in your office,” Magnus suggests, tiredness creeping over him enough to slip beneath his comforter without dressing.

“We’ve done just about everything else in there,” Alec huffs, and Magnus can’t help but hum in agreement at all the memories of those things.

“This is true,”

“I… prefer it when we’re at home, though,” Alec adds, and his voice is back that mournful, missing him tone that makes Magnus feel warm in the most unexpected of ways. It’s nice to be missed, he thinks, even if missing Alec feels terrible. He’s not sure he’s truly been missed by anyone else in his life.

“As do I,” is all he says though, smiling into the phone, willing the next few hours to pass quickly so that he can go home.

***

 


End file.
